Prince and Princess
by ChildofMyth
Summary: What happened between N and White. Goes with my story 'Whisper'. Please R&R!


I remember the last time I saw him as clear as day. It was in his castle after I had finally defeated Ghetsis.

He had been telling me to never give up on my dreams, stay true to my ideals, and live on my truths.

He hopped onto Zekrom's back and looked back down at me. Light from the broken wall behind him shined against him, making it difficult for me to see him clearly. Though I was sure I caught misery in his eyes.

He forced through it and smiled at me. "It was a great honor to have been able to have yo in my life. Thank you for all you've done."

Zekrom turned to the hole, ready to take off.

Without thinking I shouted to him. "Wait!" He turned back to me. "Yes?"

I didn't know how to answer. I wasn't sure what had compelled me to speak in the first place. I just wanted to stall him. I didn't want him to leave, not yet.

"When can I see you again?" I asked, speaking my true feelings and letting pain and sadness enter my words.

His smile fell off and he looked down at his hands. "Possibly never..."

There was a sharp pain in my chest and I realized then just how much that would hurt me.

"But you will always see me in your memories and dreams." He said sadly.

I stopped myself before crying out, "But that wont be enough!"

I dropped my head, not saying what I desperately wanted to say.

"Now, I must be off." His silky voice was studded with grief.

I hugged myself tighter. "Goodbye prince..."

There was silence. For a moment I thought he had already left. Then he spoke and my heart shattered.

"Goodbye Princess..."There was a flap of wings and the boy riding a black dragon flew into the air. I ran to the hole and looked out, sunlight shining against my glistening cheeks.

The boy looked at me and even through the distance I could see the tears pouring down his face also. He smiled and lifted his hand in a wave. In that instant the wind whipped up and his hat flew off.

He reached a hand for it but the wind teased it out of his reach. The black and white hat spun and flipped in the air, gently wafting closer to me.

The hat landed in my open hands. I looked from it to the sky.

The green haired boy smiled, and with a 'WHOOSH', was gone with the black dragon.

I gently pulled off my hat and placed the black and white one on.

I wiped my cheeks dry and smiled at the sky.

I sat on my chair in my gym, holding the black and white hat on my lap.

Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy played at my feet, awaiting a challenger. They were my gym Pokemon. I borrowed Bianca's Emboar and Cheren's Serperior and sent them to the daycare with my Samurott. After sending a Ditto, I got these three.

I sighed and gently rubbed my fingers against the hat. If I could go back, if I could do it again, I would have told him. I would have told him my feelings.

I would have told him that I loved him.

The doors to my gym opened and thee stood a tall, black-haired man.

I smiled at him and put my hat back on.

I dashed across the traps and tricks I had set for challengers and stood in front of the well-built man. I stuck a hand forward. "Glad to finally meet you, Mr. Ketchum."

Ash took my hand and chuckled. "Please, just called me Ash. I hope you don't mind, but I brought along a friend."

I shook my head, brown bangs shifting. "I don't mind. May I meet them?"

Ash stuck his head out of the door and said something I couldn't hear.

Ash's face reappeared and he grinned widely at me.

The door opened again behind him. Ash blocked my view as the door swung shut again. From behind Ash a familiar face appeared.

He was wearing tan pants, white shirt with a black undershirt, and was adorned with various bracelets. A chain hung from his pocket and attached to it was a type of Rubik Cube. He wore a necklace that was odd-looking and colored blue, black, and red.

His long green hair laid against his back and his glinting blue eyes looked into mine. His hair was free and hat-less.

"White?" He asked in awe.

"N." I replied with a smile just for him.


End file.
